Their Best One Yet
by megalowkey
Summary: Ron and Hermione together after a night out. Smut with bits of fluff


Ron watched Hermione closely as she ordered her drink at the bar. Hermione leaned casually against the bar, crossing her arms on the wood and leaning her chest on them. Her hair was brushed away from her face, leaving a clear eye-line for the barkeep to check out his girlfriend's breasts. _Ron's_ girlfriend.

It took all of Ron's willpower (and a stern look from Harry) to not approach the cheeky bastard and deck him right then. Ron felt his forehead get hot when he saw Hermione smile at the bartender, collecting her change and her drink.

She strode back to the table where Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat. Ginny and Harry were nestled close to each other, sipping on their mixed drinks. When Hermione sat next to Ron, he immediately wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. He shot a look at the bartender, as if daring him to say something. The bartender eyed his arm around Hermione before turning to the next customer.

"_What are you doing?_" Hermione hissed when Ron kissed her hair with more ferocity than he meant to.

"I love you," he said innocently. "Can't I show it every once in a while?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't do this now," she said, her voice both stern and amused. They had been dating for three years and Hermione had gotten to know the signs of Ron's jealousy quite well. She couldn't fault him completely, though. She could be quite jealous herself. Instead of being embarrassed, she found it...endearing.

"I'm not doing anything," Ron said, continuing to feign innocence. Harry snorted into his drink. Ron kicked him under the table.

Ginny gasped in pain. "_Ron! _That was me you kicked!" she exclaimed. She reached across the table to punch his shoulder. He winced - training five days a week for Quidditch certainly made her strong.

Hermione laughed, then kissed his cheek. "You deserved that one," she said with a smile. Ron sneered at her, but she caught his lips in a kiss instead. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her into a deeper kiss. She broke their contact. "Had a tad much, haven't you?"

"Barely any at all," Ron said, swirling his glass to prove that he hadn't finished his drink. He leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "Just can't keep my hands off you."

Hermione giggled, her face going pink. She wasn't normally one for public displays of affection, but she was three drinks in and Ron's lips tasted like honey. She ran a hand through his hair, trailing her fingers down the nape of his neck and settling on his collarbone. She bit her lip and looked up at him innocently. He met her gaze with hooded eyes.

"Merlin, they're going to shag right in front of us," Ginny complained to Harry. She threw back the rest of her drink and grabbed her purse. "I think it's time for us to leave. Got to be up early tomorrow for practice. Plus, I really don't want to see my brother defile my dearest friend in this dive." She gave a pointed look to Ron and Hermione, who had the good sense to look guilty.

Harry stood up to help Ginny out of the booth. She hurried out of the pub, but Harry lingered long enough to say, "You two have a _great_ night," with a smirk. Ron responded with a rude hand gesture, which made Harry laugh before he followed his girlfriend outside.

Hermione turned back to Ron, putting her hand on his thigh. "Should we go home?" she asked.

"Do you need to ask?" he said with a smile. Hermione gave her untouched drink a forlorn look. Ron took a large swig from it before handing it back to Hermione, half-empty. She laughed and sipped the rest, more politely than her boyfriend.

Within minutes, they appeared in front of the door to their flat. Before Hermione could reach for her keys, Ron had her pressed against the door, one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. Her back was pressed against the door, her hands pressed against Ron's chest. She moaned against his lips on hers.

"Mm, you taste like bubbly," he muttered as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Can we at least get inside the flat before you decide to pounce on me?" she asked breathlessly. Ron responded by pushing the sleeve of her jumper off her shoulder, revealing more skin for him to kiss. Hermione smiled, removing a hand from Ron's chest to reach for her keys and unlock the door.

The couple stumbled into their dark flat. Once they passed the threshold, Ron kicked the door shut behind them.

"Can't keep my hands off you," he said, his lips brushing against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped her lips.

"I want them on me," she said. "All over me, please."

Ron ran both of his hands through Hermione's hair, and pulled back to look at her. He rested his forehead against hers. "I like your manners," he said with a smile. He leaned in to peck her on the lips. "Take off your clothes. _Please_."

Hermione grinned and eagerly obliged. She removed her jumper first, exposing her tiny breasts held by a white bra. Ron's hands trailed down her neck to grasp a tit in each hand. He brought his lips back to hers as she undid her pants and pulled them down to her ankles. She kicked her shoes off, followed closely by her jeans.

Ron began to kiss every part of her exposed flesh. He leaned down to kiss both of her shoulders, connecting them through a trail of kisses along her collarbone. He dragged his lips to her breasts.

"So fucking gorgeous," he said, before nipping the top of her breast. She gasped at the contact of his teeth with her skin. He sucked a small piece of skin through his teeth, hard. Hermione was sure he was trying to leave a mark, and rolled her eyes.

"We're not teenagers anymore, Ronald," she said. "Did you have to leave a mark?"

He brought his face up to meet hers. "Look what you do to me," he said. He took her hand and brought it back to his chest, where she felt his heart beating fast. She was confounded at the intimate touch.

"I love you," she said firmly, looking into his large blue eyes. She placed a kiss lightly on his lips.

"I love you too," he responded, pecking her lips again. "So much." Another peck. Then he crushed his mouth against hers with animalistic ferocity. She responded accordingly, keeping one hand against his heart and wrapping the other in his hair. With their mouths still connected, he swooped down to pick her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her over to their bedroom. When they reached the bed, he unceremoniously threw her down.

She scooted up the bed, watching as Ron removed his clothing. His shirt came off first, revealing his freckle-speckled chest and broad shoulders. His Auror training had filled out his old skinny frame. Hermione admired his arms, especially when they were wrapped around her. A light trail of red hair lead from his navel to the waist of his jeans, which he promptly removed, revealing his form-fitting boxer-briefs.

Hermione licked her lips as her boyfriend eyed her. He winked saucily before crawling on top of her. His cock stood at attention, and when he laid down on top of her, she felt it press against her thigh. She ground her hips against him, and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

He placed his hands over her breasts, then his lips. Ron looked up to meet her gaze. "Can I?" he asked, hooking a finger around her bra strap.

"I'll let you do anything if you'll just touch me right now," she said, unable to take the teasing much longer. Ron complied quickly. Hermione lifted her back off the bed so he could reach behind her to unhook her bra. Their lips met as he worked to get the hook undone. When the clasp released, he slid the bra off her, tossing it aside quickly. He moved his lips to her right nipple first, one hand on her thigh, the other teasing her left nipple. Hermione sucked in a breath.

"Your lips are like magic," she said. Ron stopped, giving her a deadpan look.

"You didn't just say that," he teased.

Hermione blushed. "I-I'm flustered," she admitted. She screwed her face up. "Nevermind what I say, just keep doing _that_." Ron laughed again before capturing her other nipple in his teeth. She sighed in pleasure.

Hermione grasped his hair and gently pulled him back to face her. She mashed her lips into his, letting her tongue slide against his lower lip. He granted her access, and they're tongues scratched against each other. She tasted the firewhiskey on his breath and felt herself get tipsy off of it.

She gathered her strength and rolled him over so that she was straddling him. Without releasing his lips, she slid her hips back until she felt the tip of his cock against her cunt. He groaned, pushing himself against her, hampered by the fact they were both still wearing their underwear.

His hands slid down from her waist to the waistband of her panties. He tried pulling them down, but they wouldn't come off.

"Help?" he whispered in her, nibbling at her lobe. She obliged, wrestling her panties off. As she did so, Ron removed his own underwear. He laid back down, ready for her to straddle him once more, but was surprised to find that she placed her mouth on the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck," he groaned as she enveloped him fully into her mouth. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Hermione hummed while she bobbed her head up and down his length. The vibrations sent shivers up his body, causing him to whimper. She released him from her mouth with a _pop_ before answering, "Just your lucky day, I guess." She wet her lips before letting her tongue travel from his balls to the tip of his cock. His chest heaved up and down as he met eyes with his girlfriend. Hermione gave him a saucy smile before spitting on her hand and slowly jerking him off.

Ron leaned his head back against the soft pillows. He closed his eyes, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him.

Hermione swished her tongue around his head once more before straddling him again. This time, she placed her opening directly on top of him and lowered herself slowly. Both she and Ron let out a soft moan.

He grabbed her by the ass and began to pump in and out of her faster. Hermione's breath hitched and it was her turn to lean her head back and scream in pleasure.

"Ron, oh my god."

"Praising the Muggle gods," Ron said, his breathing quick. "I must be doing something right."

Hermione didn't reply. She reached through her coarse curls and began to play with her clit as she rode Ron. He felt a familiar squeeze in his balls as he watched her play with herself on top of him. Fuck, he wasn't going to last much longer like this.

Hermione used her free hand to rake her nails down Ron's chest. He winced slightly at the scratches she left, but instead of hurting him, the pain only fueled his desire more. One of his hands reached up to capture Hermione's tit. He pinched her nipple and twisted gently, causing her to cry out.

"Yes- That's- Oh, my-"

"Ugh, I love-"

"F_uck_, harder!"

"Merlin, I'm so close!"

Hermione had long surpassed feeling butterflies in her lower belly, and now felt like fireworks were exploding. She looked down and saw Ron watching her, a look of awe on his face. She leaned down to kiss him, catching his lower lip in hers. She nibbled gently as she pulled his lip away from his teeth. He groaned and she felt him release inside of her.

"'Mione," he said softly as he came. "Her-mi-one." He emphasized each vowel in her name with a thrust, coming undone underneath her. She ground her hips into him for good measure.

Finally, she collapsed on top of him, kissing every freckle on his neck and face. He hummed approvingly.

"Di- Did you, as well?" he asked.

"Mm, not yet," Hermione answered.

Ron gave her a lazy smile. "We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

He slowly turned over so she was on her back. With two fingers, he massaged her folds before plunging inside of her. She gasped at the contact, feeling herself tense against him. As he fingered her, Ron lightly sucked on her collarbone.

He pushed his fingers in and out. Every time he thrust into her, he made contact with her clit, earning a whimper from her lips. He quickened his pace and Hermione felt herself begin to unfold.

"More," she demanded, emphasizing her words by digging her fingernails into his ass. He complied with a smile and a kiss on her breast. His teeth teased her nipple and his fingers curved inside of her, hitting her most sensitive area.

As she released her orgasm, Hermione chanted his name. He didn't stop pumping into her until her chants had died down to a whisper. When she was done, he kissed her lips softly.

"That was bloody brilliant," he said with a lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled sleepily. "One of our best yet, I'd say."

Ron collapsed beside her, placing his head on her shoulder. "Well, practice makes perfect," he responded. Hermione kissed his hair.

"D'you think we should tidy up a bit?" she asked.

She looked down to see that Ron had already closed his eyes. "Nah," he said with a yawn. "We can save it till morning."

Hermione snuggled closer to him, feeling his naked warmth against her. "You always have the best ideas."


End file.
